


Almost too human.

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: You bite until he tastes like copper.Warm and sweet.Sometimes you forget his teeth are just as sharp.
Relationships: Belphegor (Supernatural)/You, Belphegor/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Almost too human.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a revamped version of 'ain't it warming you the world gone up in flames?' so sort of part 2 I guess

You've bitten so hard that he tastes like copper.

Warm and sweet.

Legs spread inviting him to make himself at home between your thighs, with a welcomed feeling of familiarity he props himself up on his elbows to avoid crushing you as he thrusts into your wet heat.

There's a gentleness about him that you almost don't like, too used to his smug and overly arrogant nature. Nearly chest to chest, yet still not close enough, you feel suddenly conscious of how exposed you are like this. Vulnerable.

"Harder" you choke choosing to ignore the way he smirks, snapping his hips more violently than before as he fucks you relentlessly into the mattress that groans in protest beneath you. 

You don't want this to mean anything. Want to pretend he isn't anything more than a cheap fuck. He is still a demon, letting your guard down would be stupid.

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders settling your palms against the heated skin of his back you pull him tighter against you. 

His gaze finds yours, looking more human since his burned out eye sockets were healed, strangely enough this felt more dangerous, made it easier to forget.

His fingers dig harshly into the skin of your waist causing a more intensified flood of arrousal in your stomach.

It was sick. How easy it was to forget what he was.

If Sam and Dean could see you now, hot and ready for the future king of hell they really would lock you away until you died.

You're sure you know what he wants, to break you. Fuck you until you cried, or even until you bled.

And lets be honest you were fine with it, you wanted to hurt. He was twisting and pulling, all the sickening thoughts were back. You wanted to bleed for him.

Sometimes you understand his perverse fascination, being one of very few Alastair couldn't break.

How even as he burned and flayed, all those dark lonely nights you spent strapped to the supposed torture kings table bleeding and buzzing with a sickening sense of arousal.

Laughing in his face, taunting that his reputation was exaggerated because he could never break you. It was ironic that he spent all that time getting under your skin and yet you were the one who got under his.

The little sister of the Winchester's.

Never in your whole life could you imagine anyone ever understanding how you could want something so depraved. 

Epecially your sweet human boyfriend James who was far too perfect to poison with all the vile thoughts that plagued your mind. 

You didn't deserve to feel human let alone be the girlfriend of one.

Belphegor understood before you spoke, in a way no human ever could and you supposed that was part of what made him special, you didn't have to try.

Not even Dean who himself had spent a good portion of time downstairs seemed to get it.

You try not to think of James as Belphegor bites into the soft skin of your shoulder. Pushing all air from your lungs as your nails sink into his shoulders making him bleed.

His thrusts become more violent, seeking a reaction as he rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves with his pubic bone, you try to pretend you can't see stars.

Losing yourself in the pleasure only he seems to give, your eyes screw tighter, skin burning in all the right places, you know from his frantic movements that he's close. 

Gripping your hips tighter, he draws more blood as you cum together. Breath mingling as he places a forceful kiss on your lips, muffling your orgasm with the taste of metal.

You ride out the aftershocks together, savouring the way your head swims.

Shuddering he pulls out, collapsing at your side, dizzy and out of breath. Brushing his callous thumb over your cheek, you relish in the brief vulnerability.

Playfully biting as he brushes it against your swollen lips. "You know you're gorgeous right?" He mumbles. 

Sometimes he really was too human.


End file.
